RWBY: Remnant
by James Caudry
Summary: Alternate universe, a new start to the series.
1. Chapter 1

J. Chadwick

1) RWBY: Remnant

Anniversary

Ruby opens her eyes. Her room is dark, the ceiling fan spins lazily.

"Ruby you awake yet?"

Ruby rolls to face the wall, her back towards the door. Muffled steps approach, and Ruby holds her blankets more snug. The door opens, and light floods into the room.

"Hey I need your help moving something, can you help me?"

Ruby hums a response, but whether it was a yes or a no is uncertain. Yang tip toes into the room, careful not to walk on the piles of clothes. She sits on the bed next to Ruby and runs her fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong?"

Ruby sits up, and avoids Yang's gaze.

"Will I ever make a difference?"

Yang holds Ruby's hand and looks her in the eyes.

"You made a difference in my life, so yes, you can."

Ruby bows her head.

"Now come on, I have something for you."

Yang stand and leaves.

Ruby walks downs the stairs of their small two floor apartment. On her left is the kitchen and on the right is the sitting room, filled with a couch and tv.

"What did you need me to move?"

Yang throws a box wrapped with paper at her. It hits Ruby in the chest and she falls over.

"Moved it."

"Thanks."

Ruby sits up and examines the package.

"What is it?"

"It's a gift, don't even think I forgot what today is."

Ruby looks back at the poorly wrapped package. Scotch tape losely holds the paper together and the cardboard box underneath shows in places. Ruby uses her finger to tear through the paper, then gingerly lifts the lid of the box. Red cloth hides in a bundle underneath the lid. Ruby brushes her hand across the fabric, confused at first.

"Take it out."

Ruby removes the bundle and it unfurls like a scarf, because it is a scarf.

"Its a scarf!"

"I realize that. Thank you."

Ruby stares at the red cloth. In her heart she knows this was a meaningful gift from Yang, but somewhere she lost the emotions to convey it. Her hand trembles and she cautiously looks at Yang. She has her back turned to her, and is scraping the grease off a pan. Ruby silently thinks to herself, does she know?

Ruby stands on a cliff side, the wind blowing her hair and scarf. Her hand brushes against the cool stone of a grave. She can't even look at it, her eyes brimming with tears. This is good enough, Ruby thinks to herself.

"I can't live without you anymore. You left me, you promised you would never leave me."

Ruby waits, almost like she expects a reply, but nothing. The wind blows and rustles the leaves. Ruby hugs herself and turns to walk away.

'You are wrong.'

Like a whisper on the wind, Ruby stops. The tone so familiar, yet the words sounded so far away. Ruby thought her heart warmed for a second. The hoar frost melting away revealing the scars deep within her emotion. And like that, it was gone. Ruby walks away.

Ruby runs into the Diner her hair a mess and her shirt half tucked in.

"Sorry Mrs. Jones, my bus broke down on my way here, I'm so sorry I am late."

"You are on the grill tonight, you should be thankful that I don't just fire you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones." Ruby puts on an apron and goes to work cooking the numerous dishes and orders. Several hours later, She walks out to a booth and sits down. Her face hits the table and she lets loose a loud sigh.

"This isn't what I ordered."

"It's been a long day Yang, please don't." Ruby sits up and stares at her roomate. Yang, is about five years older than her and works for The Academy. Yang is something of a prodigy. Her ability to control Essence, the energy that flows through the body, allowed her to pass the entrance exams and become an instructor. The Academy trains youth in the ways of combat. The from is ancient, but the school is largely modernized. The locals know the school by the exceptional warriors it produces, and have given them the name, Hunters.

"Did you like my gift?" Yang asks.

"Yes I did, thank you."

"How do you feel?"

Ruby slouches in the booth.

"I'm tired, but I feel ok."

"I got a surprise for you."

"You finally paid your rent so we can have hot water again?"

"Ha, Ha, no. I have a letter for you."

Yang pulls a letter out of her pocket and slides it across the table. Ruby opens the letter and reads the first word. BEACON... the academy.

"I asked you not to talk to him."

"He contacted me."

Ruby leans over the table and whispers.

"I told you already, I am not going to that school."

"Like you have other options."

"As a matter of fact I do Yang. I just got accepted to a culinary program."

"Oh god, is that what you've been calling this Diner?"

"Hey!"

"I literally killed a rat on my way in here."

"Yang it's been a long day I don't want to talk about it here."

Yang stands to leave and taps her fist on the table.

"You asked how you could make a difference, here it is."

Yang walks out of the diner, leaving Ruby alone with the letter. The letter mentions a meeting at a restaurant, one hour, and a large fancy O.

Ruby runs home and jumps in the shower. The hot water runs down her back and legs. She wrestles on a pair of heels, and a simple dress, then squirts a spray of perfume.

"You won't regret it," sings Yang.

"Shut up," Ruby yells back.

On her way to the restaurant Ruby ties her hair into a braid. She finishes just as she arrives and takes a deep breath. I can just leave, I don't have to do this, she thinks to herself. She sees her reflection in the window. Then why are you here ten minutes early, in a dress? she thinks to herself.

Ruby finds the mysterious benefactor already seated, sipping on a glass of white wine. He is hidden behind the menu and doesn't say a thing. Ruby takes her seat, and glances at the table. In front of him is a letter with a stangle symbol on it. A circle, with feathers at the bottom. A waiter comes by and takes their orders, he orders the steak, and Ruby orders the quiche. As the waiter walks away, the gentlemen across from her clears his throat.

"I guess I should introduce myself. I am Doctor Cornelius Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"I think we met before, after my friend Yang went through The Induction Ceremony."

"Help refresh my memory."

"I drank too much and was standing in the fountain yelling. Bacon Academy!"

"That I do remember, we actually considered changing the name."

"Doctor-"

"You can call me Ozpin."

"Mr. Ozpin, I've told Yang I don't want to attend your school a thousand times."

"I see you two don't get along."

"No we do, it's just things have been different lately. I am not a fighter and she really wants me to be. I am sorry if she roped you into this."

"No not at all. You have intrigued me ever since I first saw you."

"A glass of wine, and something Yang gave me. I know I get drunk really easy."

"That's not the first time I met you."

Ruby tilts her head and furls her brows.

"I was at your wedding."

Ozpin takes a sip of wine.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ruby looks away.

Ozpin laughs.

"He told me you would say that?"

"How did you know him?"

"I was his instructor when he went through hunter training."

There is silence as Ruby collects her thoughts.

"Why are you here?"

"Forgive me if I seemed misleading, but I wanted to personally invite you to the Academy this year."

"You know I will say no."

"I will let you make that choice."

The waiter returns and serves them their food. They eat, and engage in lively banter. Ruby is impressed. Ozpin understands art, music, love, it was not something she expected from a fighter. Especially living with Yang, who forgets how to tie her shoes sometimes. At the end of the meal Ruby places her napkin on the plate and stands from her seat.

"Thank you for the meal Mr. Ozpin, but my answer is still no."

"The meal was not for the school, but for your anniversary. I still owed one last favor."

Ruby's hand curls into a fist.

"I apologize if I come off a bit rash, but what the fuck do you see in me?" Ruby takes a few deep breaths. "Sorry."

Ozpin laces his fingers together and contemplates his answer.

"You are different, it's as simple as that."

"Nothing is simple."

Ruby turns to leave.

"You are the only person I know who cares more deeply than myself."

"Then you should know that I am dying inside. I don't know what to do with my life now that he is gone."

"You loved him, I can see that, but he is gone. No one can change that."

"Not even me."

Ozpin waits a second then replies.

"Two days ago, one of the graduates from Beacon was killed in an accident. I feel personally responsible. I keep telling myself, if I trained him better, if I gave the lessons myself, then maybe he would be alive."

"I am sorry, but what does this have to do with me?"

"I know you were going to kill yourself today. So I came to give the lesson myself."

Ruby is quiet and considers her next move.

"So you think enrolling is what is best for me?"

"I think you need purpose, and I believe you can find that at the school."

"I have to go, I have a lot to think about. Thank you for the meal."

Ruby bows her head, then walks out of the restaurant.

Ruby returns home and sits on her bathroom counter. She stares into the mirror, her blank expression stares back. She follows her features with her eyes. Her black hair, her round ears, her small nose. She traces the ring on her finger, then places it on the counter. Yang slams the front door shut and Ruby slides off the counter. Ruby walks into her room, and tries to close the door.

"Hey how did your meeting go?"

Yang walks in.

"I asked you not to."

"What else are you going to do? Do you really believe you are not a fighter?"

"What if I want to be something else, what if I want to be a mother?"

Ruby sits on her bed, and Yang leans against the wall.

"Maybe there is another way you can do that."

"Like?"

"Mothers help people, they comfort them, can you do that while you fight?"

"It seems odd to harm with one hand, and heal with the other."

"I don't know Ruby, I just think you would be happier if you joined the academy."

"Or, would it make you happier?"

Yang grows quiet and her face turns red.

"I'm sorry I asked."

Yang walks out of the room. Ruby stares at the wall and tries to understand the events that played out that day.

Ruby and Yang walk through the market. They pass by shop fronts and street vendors, all looking to sell them their wares. Yang stops at a booth of jewelry, Ruby knows Yang isn't into jewelry and must be planning to get it for her.

"You don't have to get that."

Yang's face turns red, and she quickly turns from the vendor. Ruby is confused, she wasn't getting that for herself, was she?

They buy churros from a cafe and eat them in the square. Ruby has her scarf around her neck and mittens on her hands.

"Thanks again for the scarf."

"Don't mention it."

"I am sorry if I have been selfish lately. I'm having a hard time dealing with fate."

Yang bites off too much of the churro and coughs.

"I might have been a little forward," Yang says through coughs.

"Why do you want me join?"

"There is a lot of team building, and just thought it would be cool to work together for once."

"I don't really like teams, they never work out."

"You never know, you might just like them."

A shout interrupts their conversation.

"Stop thief!"

Ruby and Yang turns towards the sound of the shout and sure enough spot a man running through the crowd. Yang stands up.

"We need to help."

"It is just a thief, let the cops handle it."

"And what if he hurts someone."

"Then it sucks to be them?"

Yang drops her churro and bolts after him.

"Come on!" Yells Yang.

Ruby sighs and follows.

Yang and Ruby run around a corner and barely see the thief duck into an alleyway. They sprint to catch up. They enter the alley way and find a small park between high rise buildings. Its empty.

"Where did he go?" Yang asks.

"He couldn't have gotten far."

They walk into the center of the park.

"He didn't get far indeed."

Ruby and Yang turn to find the thief and several other hooded and masked men.

"Look here guys give back what you stole and we won't hurt you."

"Yang one of them is a girl."

Yang looks at Ruby then to the thugs she is pointing at. Yang looks mortified and starts to bow.

"A thousand apologies miss, could you ever forgive me."

"How about you give us all your money and we won't hurt you."

"I don't think it works like that," says Ruby.

"What, you're not cops, and even if you were that is why we set up this ambush."

"Ya well we might not be cops, but we are hunters," shouts Yang.

"I'm not a hunter."

"Ruby, not in front of the bad guys."

"Holy shit you guys are here to kill us? We only stole a few watches."

"Are you kidding me, we are here to take back what you stole," says Yang.

"That's pretty low, Hunters resorting to stealing."

"We aren't here to- shut up!"

"This is a pretty long conversation," comments Ruby.

"I was thinking the same thing."

The leader of the thugs steps forward, and the others start to surround Ruby and Yang. Ruby and Yang brings their arms up and face back to back.

"Have any tips?" asks Ruby.

"Don't get hit."

"Easy for you to say."

A thug pulls a knife out of their pants, and Yang dashes forward. With three quick blows she knocks him out and sends him flying. Another thug tries to hit her over the head with a baseball bat, and makes contact. The bat explodes into a million pieces and a shimmer of light appears just over Yang's head. Yang sweeps her leg around, and jumps into the thug, punching her in the face.

Ruby stands still, waiting for the thug to move.

"Your move little miss riding hood."

"Its a scarf, thank you, and for the record I didn't want to be here."

Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby notices a chain lashing at her head. She ducks and a second later the chain flies over her head.

"What the fuck?" yells one of the thugs.

Ruby throws a rock at the thug with the chain and walks towards his friend. The thug kicks at Ruby's head, and she moves with the blow almost like water. The thug spins around and almost loses his balance. Ruby punches him in the side, focing him off center. Ruby feels the chain wrap her leg, and she jumps, a second later the chain wraps around the leg of the thug on the ground.

"How is she doing that?"

Ruby grabs the chain and uses it to propel herself towards the thug and kicks him in the throat. Two down. Ruby hears a gunshot and turns towards Yang. Almost in slow motion, she hears the shot again. Yang parries the shot with her Essence, but misses the second shot. Ruby watches as the bullet tears through Yang's side, spraying the ground with blood.

In one fluid movement, Ruby takes a step, jumps, and crushes her leg into the jaw of the thief with the gun. He crumples to the ground. Yang squirms on the ground, yelling and screaming.

Ruby sits next to Yang's hospital bed. She pulls herself close, and eyes the white surroundings with distaste. The last time she was here, she lost someone. The heart monitor steadily beats along and various fluids drip at their own rates. Yang lies in the bed, hospital gown pulled loosely over her shoulders. She breathes, but every breath is labored. She will live, at least that is what the doctors told her. However, Ruby's heart is full of guilt and dread.

Like a weight sinking into a black void, nausea hits Ruby, and her forehead starts to sweat. She pulls a letter from her pocket, it shakes in her hands. She unfolds it. The first line reads, If you are reading this, then I went through with it, and I'm dead. Ruby closes the letter, and shame fills her eyes. Yang didn't even hesitate, she thought to herself. She stands and places a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"I'll be back." As Ruby leaves she throws the letter into the wastebasket.

Ruby walks through the city streets. The night air crisp and cool. The stone paver moist from the foggy air. Her mind weighs heavy the events of the day. I wanted to die, and when I had my chance, I froze, she thinks to herself. Yang didn't even hesitate, but she wasn't trying to die. Ruby stops at an intersection. A few people walk past, a car putts along. The light changes color and Ruby crosses the street.

She was fighting, but it wasn't the thugs or even the army. Ruby stops and looks around. The lights, the smells, the voices. Life becomes full, and it has been a lot time for Ruby. She had forgotten just how beautiful life can be. Ruby chokes back tears as she watches a child pick out a flavor of ice cream. The carefree laughter, the parents smile, and look into each other's eyes. Yang was fighting for life, against the sorrows that bereft us all.

Ruby wipes a tear out of her eye, and smiles. She comes to an intersection. The lights turn green, but the cars remain motionless. A fire truck screams past, lights and sirens build and then fall as they past. Then Ruby smells it. Fire.

Ruby approaches a crowd of people at the base of a torrent of smoke. Faces of worry and fear glance at her as she pushes her way through. This wasn't the first fire they have seen, nor would it be the last, but they weren't afraid of the fire. As Ruby approaches the home ablaze, she feels more of it. Terror, Fear of the unknown, the realization of darkness... death. There were shadows in those flames, Ruby could feel them.

Ruby pushes through the crowd, and stands face to face with the fire. Crews scramble to keep the fire under control, "Keep hitting that spot with the water, they are on the second floor." A family trapped inside. The atmosphere changes, and Ruby is gripped with fear. She wants to turn away, no one wants to watch people die. But why is there a crowd, she thinks to herself. They stare almost mesmerized by the flames, but it wasn't the fire Ruby saw in their eyes. They stood face to face with their own mortality, their own frailties. It wasn't just a random fire in the city, it was their fire, their hopes and dreams.

Under the sound of the fires and hoses, Ruby hears the sobs of a woman. She turns and spots a woman sitting alone. A blanket around her shoulders and trails of tears in the soot on her face. Ruby sits next to her, and puts an arm around her shoulder. The woman leans her head against Ruby.

"Do you care?"

Ruby is surprised.

"Care about what?"

"That my family is dead, burned to a crisp."

"I care about you. I have lost someone too."

"No you haven't"

Ruby is taken aback.

"I lost my husband, I know your pain."

"I am losing my children. You will never know that pain."

A scream pierces the night sky. The fire crews momentarily stop, and the crowd gasps. The woman begins to sob, she holds Ruby tight. Ruby feels a crushing weight, not on her arm, but her heart. It is the woman's pain. The pain of losing her children. In that moment, Ruby is consumed by the pain. Her guilt, her fear, her own pain all consumed. Her heart becomes one with the lady's and tears come to her eyes. The woman stops sobbing, and looks at Ruby.

"Are they gone?"

Ruby wipes a tear from her eyes.

"Not today!"

Ruby stands and walks towards the flames. A firefighter tries to pull wood slats apart to reach the family. Ruby takes his tool, a long pole with a curved blade, and disappears inside the flames.

Inside the house, A man and two children hide behind a table. Their clothes torn, covered in soot, and drenched in water. A column of water rains down on them, keeping the flames at bay. Ruby emerges from the flames, her essence shimmering from the heat.

"Daddy, its an angel."

Ruby reaches the family and helps them up.

"You need to get your family out of here."

The husband puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Thank you, I could never repay you."

Ruby smiles, and busts a hole in the wall with the pole. She keeps at it, until the hole is big enough for them to walk through. The fire crews quickly move to the hole and help the children out. The husband turns to Ruby before he leaves.

"There is something in here, I could hear it."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, whatever it is, it started this fire and nearly killed us."

"An arsonist?"

"It was a creature, that's all I can say."

The husband exits the burning house through the hole, leaving Ruby alone.

Ruby walks down the stairs, her knees trembling. The heat of the flames lick her face, as her essense slowly drains. I can't stay here for long, she thinks to herself. Ruby finds a cellar door in the middle of the stone floor. The heavy wood doors now ash. It must be in there, Ruby thinks to herself as she peers into the abyss below. Just then, a pair of red eyes appear and stare into her soul. A rush of movement, a crash, and sharp pain. Ruby blinks and finds herself on her back staring up into the night sky. Ruby pushes herself up and is shocked. She lies twenty feet from the burning house, and her chest bruised from the blow.

Ruby stands, thankfully she kept grip of her weapon. The creature slinkys out of the burning house, through the Ruby sized hole in the wall, the pair of red eyes fixated on Ruby. Ruby stands guard, and lowers the blade of the weapon, waiting to attack upwards through the creatures attack. He's quick, the creature manages to get behind Ruby before she even reacts. In a squirm of movement Ruby positions the pole between her and the creature. The attack throws her against a building, her weapon prevented several of her ribs from being broken.

Ruby parries the next couples blows and swipes madly at the air. A wild claw gashes at her face, her blood stings and oozes as it drips down her cheek. Ruby dashes back, putting distance between her and the creature. Panic and fear lung at her, almost causing her to blackout. A breath, a groan of dread, and then suddenly her eyes focus on the creature and her ears go mute. You are going to die, Ruby says to herself. Fear consumes Ruby, it sharpens her mind. No not fear...Survival. It burns within her, clearing out any reservation she may had of fighting. Ruby gets mad, her mind scans the battlefield, then her enemy. Almost through instinct, she taps into her essence and quickly notes it is low. If I don't end this soon, it'll kill me, she thinks to herself.

Ruby rushes forward and guards. The creature delivers several attacks, leaving her hands numb. Ruby steps to the side and keeps stepping to circle the creature. The creature attacks with hate, trying to break Ruby's guard. She notices and sezius the opportunity. She waits for an attack, and instead of guarding steps back, causing the creature to almost lose its balance. The creature shouts and charges Ruby. He took the bait, she whispers. Ruby ducks under the creatures claws and hooks the blade of the weapon around its legs. The creature trips, and Ruby follows by slashing a gaping hole along the spine.

It coughs, spits blood, then dies.

Ruby sits in a chair by Yangs bed and watches as she sleeps. Her face is bandaged and blood soaks through. Ozpin stands in the doorway, quiet and still, Ruby nearly doesn't notice him.

"Eventful day, I presume."

"Yes, and the injuries are from two different fights."

"I heard. You are the talk of the town."

"Really?"

"You walked into a burning building and saved every one. That tends to make the front page of the news."

Ruby is quiet. Ozpin sits in a chair and stares at Ruby.

"But that is not why I am here."

Ruby remains quiet.

"Everyone thinks you are a hero, they think you had courage. I hate to believe it, but I might be the only one that knows the truth."

Ruby looks at Ozpin, her eyes still and searching.

"You didn't plan to come out of the fire, did you?"

Ruby looks away.

"I understand life can be hell, what I want to know. Is why you came out?"

Ruby opens to mouth to say something, but no words come out.

"I saw hope."

Ruby tries to fight back tears, she presses her mouth shut, but the tears come and the pain goes away.

"I saw something I could never see before. I saw my pain in someone else, and it made me angry... and scared. After I killed that creature, I could taste it. I could taste just how sweet life could be. So I came back, I came back because someone else might need help. I came back because I saw how weak I am, and how strong I could become."

A tears trickles down Ozpin's face, and he wipes it away with a square cloth.

"I have learned much from you Ruby, and you still have more to learn. I look forward to that day."

Ozpin stands, squeezes Ruby's shoulder, then leaves.

The clock strikes twelve and shortly after, Yang opens her eyes.

"Yang!"

Ruby stands and walks to Yang. Yang blinks her eyes, unsure where she is.

"You are in a hospital. You got shot."

Yang grabs Ruby's hand and smiles, then she looks at her.

"Did he get you too?"

Yang points to Ruby's face. Ruby looks, then shakes her head.

"No this is from something else."

"What you fall down the stairs?"

Ruby rolls her eyes.

"It's a long story, but I think I changed my mind."

"About?" Yang seems alert.

"I am going to try out the school, but if I don't like it, then I am joining culinary school."

Yang laughs and smiles, then tears start to roll down her cheeks. Ruby grabs a tissue and drys her face.

"Thank you, thank you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

Induction

Ruby and Yang walk in to an amphitheater. The stone seats cascade towards a stage. A hundred or more people converse as they wait for the ceremony.

"You nervous?"

"Ya, you could power a small town with how much my legs are shaking."

"Just remember what I told you and you'll be fine."

"You told me to prepare for the worse pain of my life, how is that suppose to help me."

"Ok forget that. So even though it might be the worse pain of the your life, you won't die."

"You really need to work on your pep talks."

Yang puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder and looks her in the eyes.

"It was worth it, and I would do it again if I had too."

Ruby's legs stop shaking, and she straightens up.

"Thank you."

Ozpin approaches a podium on the stage and the crowd falls silent. Ruby and Yang hurry to an open seat and sit down.

"Today, each and every one of you join the ranks of of this school and have earned the right to be called Hunters. No matter what happens through the course of your training, that will not change. If you wash out, or are unable to continue, understand that there are other ways to serve. But that is not why you are here. Here at this school we train our students to become leaders, the best. Look around you, today there are over a hundred. In the coming weeks that number will change. You are the last hope, you are the final defense. The Grimm have become more bold with their attacks and are becoming organized. The days of greatness will shortly come upon us again. You are the remnant of so many before you. Make your marks, and do not disappoint."

Ruby and Yang leave the amphitheater and walk with the others towards the Induction hall.

"I'm not going to lie. This place is a lot bigger than you made it out to be."

"I never could do it justice."

They walk through the main courtyard that connects to the staging area, and overlooks the thousand foot drop into the valley below.

"Ya the apartments are at that end past the amphitheater, under the staging area is the hanger for the roterjets, then at the foot of the mountain about twenty miles away is the town of Moniz."

"Do we get to go there?"

"Ya whenever we have rec time we can go there. There's a tram system that takes us there and back."

"This school has everything."

"Ya, but no pool. Unless you count the waterfall at the bottom of the valley."

"If it's wet it works."

Yang and Ruby walk around as they wait for Ruby's turn. About an hours passes and Ruby's time approaches. They head back towards the Induction Hall. The long line of candidates is gone and only a single person remains. A girl in a white dress.

"You don't want to go in there, the last person ran out screaming, " says the girl.

"Was that you? Asks Yang.

"What? No, I'm just waiting."

"So you are here at Beacon too?"Asks Ruby.

"Yep, here to fight monsters and uphold family tradition."

"You have Hunters in your family?" Asks Yang.

"Just about all of them."

"That's cool, maybe we will see you on the other side," says Ruby.

"Don't hold your breath."

Yang gives Ruby a hug, and Ruby enters the building alone. She receives a black and white robe from the a counter and is instructed to change her clothes. She changes then sits on a bench wait for her turn. She waits for what feels like an eternity. Her thoughts races and she has to talk herself out of running. After some time a door in the wall opens and person in a hooded black and white robesenters. It's her time.

Ruby enters the next room. She follows a short flight of stairs and stops just short of the bottom. The last three stairs are under water.

"I think there is a leak," Ruby mentions.

The hooded figure speaks softly.

"It is part of the ceremony, please continue."

Ruby steps into the water, and it comes up to her knees. As she turns the corner her eyes catch the silhouette of the room. It is circular, with a stone altar in the middle. The room is dark except for a line of candles along the circular walls. A voice from the darkness instructs her to lie on the table and remove the shoulder of her robe. She does, and places her face in a grove of the table. Other hooded figures emerge from the shadows. One carries a metal rod, and the other a clay jug. The end of the metal rod glows yellow and red with heat. More hooded figures emerge from the shadows and hold Ruby down. The hot metal presses against her shoulder blade. The hot metal seres her skin and Ruby tries not to scream. She tries to numb the pain with her essence, but the metal resists her efforts.

The metal rod is removed and the figure with the clay jug steps forward. They pour the contents on to Ruby's shoulder and place a linen onto the liquor. She sits up and her shoulder burns, but the liquor helps sooth the pain. One of the hooded figures stands in front of her and speaks.

"The hunters brand, it symbolizes the eternal nature of our struggle. Today you are born again, into a life that begins with pain and a life that ends in pain."

The hooded figure helps Ruby to the next room. She enters, and finds Ozpin waiting for her. He instructs Ruby to sit in a wood chair.

"The Grimm are unfeeling, uncivilized. Like fire, consuming without prejudice. Always remember while you fight that you are fighting for your life. And what is it that you defend."

Ozpin places three items in Rubys hands. A nail, a feather, and a piece of cloth.

"These represent the Hunter's Creed. Family, Honor, and Sacrifice. Recite the creed with me."

-"Family, Honor, and Sacrifice."

-"Family, Honor, and Sacrifice."

"Very good. You now understand the burden of your station. You may now join the others."

Ruby stands and is about to leave.

"And Ruby."

"Yes?"

"Get some rest."

Ruby and Yang walk through the campus. Ruby holds a cup in one hand and downs some pills with the other.

"Thanks."

"They should help out with the inflamation."

"I just don't get why my essence didn't protect me from the heat."

"It is part of the ceremony, they use a special metal or something. I am pretty sure it is a closely guarded secret. Don't need people knowing they can kill Hunters with the right kit."

Ruby drinks the rest of the contents of the cup and throws it away.

"Was there anything you wanted to do before the days over?" asks Yang.

"Not really, is there food in our apartment?"  
"Not much I was going to stock it up with the good stuff, but forgot. There should be enough for tonight though."

"Ya I just want to go back and sleep."

"Good plan, I'll show you the way."

Yang opens the door to their apartment. It's a decent pad. They enter in through the living room, kitchen on their right. On either side of the apartment is a bedroom and bathroom. Two people per room. In the living room there is a couch and some tables, but nothing else.

"Here our bedroom is on the left," says Yang.

"What I don't get my own room?"

"No you do, you just share it with me."

"Just like home."

Ruby falls on the bed then slips into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

J. Chadwick

3) RWBY: Remnant

The Team

Ruby wakes sometime later. Right at the time when you're unsure if it's morning or night. She clambers out of the room and stands in front of the fridge. It is full of sandwiches, premade, sandwiches.

"Yang's not allowed to buy food," Ruby whispers to herself.

She grabs a sandwich, then another and walks to the table. While eating, Ruby gradually realizes that people are in the other room. She walks with her sandwich to the door and peers in.

Yang sits crossed legged on the bed while talking to the new roommate. Blake, sits on the floor with her knees to her chest. She appears to be in mild conversation with Yang, but Yang seems far more interested than her. Blake has black hair. She is wearing a white nightgown and is picking the paint off her fingernails. She is rather plain, except for a ring on her finger. On her right hand is a gold band, eloquently carved and encrusted with flawless diamonds. A possession of a wealthy family, or a thief.

"Ruby look, she has cat ears," shouts Yang.

Ruby looks again, no ears. Then Blake raises a pair of furry ears onto her head. She puts a hand by her face, like a mock paw and smiles. The expression appears strange. Like a person wearing clothes two sizes too small. Ruby laughs and her laughter surprised her at first. She has not laughed for quite some time. She motions to Blake to hand her the ears, and she places them on her own head. She puts a hand near her face like a paw and meows. Yang and Blake laugh and the three talk late into the night.

Midnight, the three are still up talking but losing steam.

"I think I'm going to get ready for bed, it's been a long day," says Ruby.

She stands and walks through the apartment. As she passes the kitchen, the doors opens and the girl from before walks through. She is carrying several bags, her head hung low, and her face tear stained. Ruby steps out of her way and she turns to enter the room with Yang and Blake. Ruby turns around and watches as she passes. In the low light Ruby notices a splotch of red on her white dress. Her right shoulder, the hunters brand.

Ruby takes a shower then sits on the counter after, trying to see her shoulder in the mirror. The skin around the brand is red and is very sore to the touch. The brand itself is white and numb, no pain. The heat must have damaged the nerves. Ruby notices there is no blood, the salv they put on her shoulder, coupled with her essence, must have healed the wound quick enough for a scab to appear. Ruby slides off the counter and walks into the bedroom. Yang is passed out on Ruby's bed.

"Jokes on you, that's your bed now," Ruby whispers to herself.

She walks out into the living space and stops. The girl in the white dress is sitting at the table, her face buried in her arms. She looks up at Ruby, then lowers her head again. Ruby walks to the refrigerator to grab a sandwich. She stops and hesitates with the words.

"Would you like a sandwich too?"

The words hang in the air and Ruby is about to close the door.

"Yes, please," the words were soft and weak. Ruby grabs another sandwich and sits at the table.

"Thank you," the girl says softly. She takes the sandwich and removes the plastic wrap.

"So, were you waiting for your family?"

"I was."

"That must have been nice, I wish my family was here to see me. But I guess I'll settle for Yang."

"At least you had someone."

The girl sniffs and takes a bite of her sandwich.

"They didn't come."

Ruby takes a big bite of her sandwich and chews. Her heart starts to race, and her breathing flutters. She brushes aside the pang of fear, and starts to think.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ruby says softly.

"Do you know what that is like. To go through the biggest day of your life, and no one is there to see you off."

"I can't say I do."

"My father wanted me to go to this school, and he didn't even bother to show up. I have done so much and he doesn't even care."

The girl looks up and sees Ruby's face.

"I am sorry, I am scaring you," the girl says.

"It's ok, it has been a long day and it was just a little too much for me right now. But I understand. I lost someone in my life, and every day I wonder if I am doing enough to make him proud."

The girl smiles.

"You made me smile on the worse day of my life, I'd say you have done enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ruby stands and throws her trash away.

"Oh, my name is Ruby by the way."

"I am Weiss."

"I won't remember that, I can tell you right now. So please don't get upset if I have to ask you like twelve more times."

Weiss laughs.

"It is fine, I will forgive you."

Ruby walks back into her room. Yang is still passed out, but Blake is sitting on her bed, with her arms around her knees. She stands as Ruby enters the room and walks past Ruby. Ruby hears a whisper as she passes by.

"She is not the only one that did it alone."


	4. Chapter 4

J. Chadwick

4) RWBY: Remnant

Day One

Ruby stands in the morning fog. The sun illuminates the staging area, and Ruby looks around. 120 other students wait for the instructor to arrive. The morning assembly to start the first day. Ruby waits and listens to the water fall far in the canyon below.

The instructor stands in front of the formation, and Ruby focuses.

"From here on out, you will always be in the way of danger... You must learn to guard your physical self, with out tormenting your mind. Today will be your first test.

The stress will be real, the fear will be real, and that danger will be real. This will test your fighting spirit. We are not looking to teach how to fight, but to kindle the flames of those that already burn. We expect many to back out after today.

You will gather into transports and be dropped into the Emerald Forest. You will all carry out a recon mission. Somewhere in the forest is a beacon, retrieve it and the first team to do so will be rewarded. For the rest of you...Survive."

The formation breaks and people start loading onto the giant elevators that sink into the hanger below. Yang grabs Ruby's hand and pulls her onto the gray plate just to their left.

"Come on Blake let's be the first ones," says Yang.

Blake crosses her arms and walks over to the plate with Yang. Weiss follows Blake and the four stand on the gray plate. After a few seconds, the plate starts to move. Ruby's stomach lurches as the plates move down into the concrete slab beneath her. After a few moments the walls of the hole give way to the ceiling of a large open space. The team stands on an elevator as it lowers into a large hanger. Four shuttles the size of buses prep for lunch as the team lowers to the flight floor.

"Woah we were standing on this the whole time?" asks Ruby.

"Yep, not many people know this, but the school used to be an old military outpost back in the day. They even say it survived an attack from the Grimm," says Yang.

"It repelled an attack," says Weiss, "the main force of the attack was on the town at the foot of the mountain. The school merely helped."

"Where did you get your PHD in history?" asks Blake.

"The most expensive university in my hometown. Where did you get yours?" Retorts Weiss.

Blake goes quiet and looks away.

The elevator reaches the flight floor and the team walks onto the shiny tile. A flight crewman walks up to them.

"Report to the armory then load onto a shuttle." He points to a door to their right. Above large block letters form the word, "Armory".

"Lets go guys," Yang almost squeals. The team follows behind her. As they push through the door, it suddenly dawns on Ruby.

"Um, I don't have a weapon."

The team walks down a hallway.

"Don't worry, they have an assortment of weapons to fit any fighting style," says Yang.

"Really? Do they have guns?" asks Ruby.

"They probably do."

"If you are just going to use a gun, then you might as well have joined the army," says Weiss.

"What do you use?" Ruby asks.

"I have a custom made rapier that I trained on extensively before the age of ten. I spent the last year learning how to perform surgery with it," says Weiss.

"Surgery with a sword?" asks Ruby.

"Well the surgery isn't on people you see."

Yang laughs and opens the door to the armory.

Ruby's jaw drops.

The room is wall to wall safes full of weapons of every kind. Swords, spears, bows, rifles, pistols, curved blades, knifes, and some that Ruby couldn't even describe.

"If you brought your own weapon then is it probably back in acquisitions, follow me," says Yang.

Yang and Weiss walks towards the back of the room. Blake walks towards the more exotic weapons.

"Wait," Ruby calls out.

Blake stops and turns around.

"Yes?"

"How will I know what weapon I should use?"

Blake looks at all the weapons and seems to be lost.

"Whatever calls to you I guess."

Blake turns and examins the wall of curved blades.

Ruby starts with the row of guns. She looks at hand guns and picks up a small pistol.

"This seems pretty small to take out Grimm," she thinks to herself. She looks at the rifles one row over, and sees something that looks like the turret from a tank. "That would probably kill me just firing it." She walks further down the row and spots a tarnished hand cannon. The metal is etched with patterns and leaves, the handle is wood, and the barrel is almost as thick as her thumb. Ruby opens the chamber where the shells go and notices the size of the round. .50 AE. Ruby was about to put it back, but something about the gun called to her. She decides to hang on to it, and a box of ammo too. "I will probably need something else to, since this will break my hand with a single shot," she thinks to herself.

Ruby walks along the rows of weapons and finds herself amongst the pole arms. A staff looked very pretty, but she reminded herself she needed a weapon not a walking stick. The next thing was a spear with a blade that seemed to be made from the bones of a grim. Her heart skips a beat, and she picks up the weapon. Despite being made of bone, the blade had a weight that soothed Ruby. The shaft seemed worn, like it had been used for ages. Then it dawned on Ruby that the shaft was metal. It was very light and strong. Ruby takes the spear and gun to the quartermaster then follows her team.

The team loads onto the shuttle.

The hunters get situated on the shuttle and the doors close. The platform under the shuttle tips towards the cliff. As the angle gets greater, the shuttle slides off the platform and starts to fall through the air. The engine's speed up and the sudden burst of inertia presses Ruby against her seat. The graceful dive turns into a glide and they glide across the valley floor, then climb to the clouds above the mountains. Ruby looks out the window and at the scene below. The school next to the mountain looks like a toy from that altitude.

They fly for about an hour, and only a few words are exchanged from those on the transports. Most are not sure what to expect. The shuttles begin their decent and slowly fall towards a forest floor. They slow and hover over a forest clearing, and descend into the wild grass below. The ramp in the back opens and the hunters run out into the clearing. The shuttles don't stay and leave immediately. The sound of the engines slowly die into the distance and the hunters are left alone.


	5. Chapter 5

J. Chadwick

5) RWBY: Remnant

Camping

Some hunter teams take off into the forest as soon as they can, others wait like they expect to be told what to do, and others seem to be having a good time.

"So want to figure things out on our way," suggests Yang.

The team nods their heads in agreeance and they head out into the forest.

They walk for an hour wandering aimlessly through the forest.

"So, how are we supposed to find the beacon?" asked Ruby.

The team stops and looks at each other.

"I thought you knew where we were going," Yang says looking at Weiss.

"Why you looking at me?" replies Weiss.

"Well, if we are looking for a beason, then we are also looking for a power source. So if we look for a cave or some sort of structure, then I think we will find it' says Blake.

The team looks at Blake with open mouths.

"What?" says Blake.

"Where did that come from," says Yang.

"Ya that was like big brain time there," says Ruby.

"Well it makes sense. A beacon would also need a sky view to be able to transmit. If we have radio equipment then we could find it like that, but we don't" says Weiss.

"That's why I say we should look for the power source. It might be making steam or noise." says Blake.

"So we have a plan?" asked Yang.

"Ya lets try to find places that might work for a beacon, so near a structure or cave, has a sky view, probably even has a clearing nearby. I bet the academy would send shuttles to do maintenance at times too" says Weiss.

"We could split up, but stay close," says Blake.

"So, me and Weiss and Blake and Yang?" askes Ruby.

The teams at each other and nods in unison.

"Ok sweet, lets group back up before the sun goes down," says Yang.

The team splits off.

Ruby and Weiss walk towards the mountains on the West side of the valley that holds the Emerald Forest. They past several rock formations, but no caves. They walk parallel to the foothills of the mountain, hoping to see some sign of the beacon. As they search, they approach a slope. Weiss slides down the slope and waits for Ruby. Ruby starts to slide, the suddenly pulls out the hand gun she took from the armory and fires a shot over Weiss's head.

"What the hell Ruby?"

"What?"

Ruby rubs her ears

"Why did you shoot?"

"I can't hear you Weiss, my ears are ringing" Ruby yells.

"Why did you shoo-"

Ruby pops off another shot.

Weiss covers her ears and yells.

"Damn it Ruby!"

Ruby runs past Weiss and disappears into the forest behind her. She follows to find Ruby fighting a group of grimm. The small agile creatures swarm around Ruby. Quick jabs and swipes are the only thing Ruby can do to keep them a bay.

"Use your essence!" yells Weiss.

"How?"

"Like this."

Weiss unsheathes her rapier and aims the point towards one of the shadows. With a crack and a woosh of air, Wiess stands beside Ruby with the grimm impaled on her sword. One of the grimm lunge at Weiss and with another crack it lands at the base of a tree.

"How did you do that?"

"Essence moves faster than you do. Extend it to where you want to go, then use it to pull yourself forward," Wiess yells.

Ruby Runs behind Weiss and another grimm falls to the ground in a mangled mess. Ruby feels secure fighting with Weiss, at least she knows Weiss has her back. Ruby turns around and faces the small creatures. They hug the ground closely and circle Weiss and Ruby, looking for the slightest opening in their defense. Ruby locks onto the far left one, and tries to project her essence just in front of the creature. As she does this she feels a force pulling at her, like a rope tied around her waist. She tries to make the force as strong as she can, like an elastic cord stretching before it breaks. In a split second Ruby flashes forward with an incredible speed.

The sudden acceleration surprises Ruby and she trips over the grimm and crashes into the ground. Ruby then uses her essence to pull her into the air, back to the ground, and behind the grimm. She tries to stab at it with her spear, but misses. The grimm slides right as she lunges for it. In a desperate move, Ruby pulls herself to a tree with her essance and kicks off the trunk. She pulls herself back towards the grimm and this time she uses her essence to throw the spear. With a slick "thunk" the grimm caves under the force of the weapon and is impaled to the ground.

"Ruby, Ruby."

I takes Ruby a second to realize that Weiss was trying to get her attention.

"You lost it there for a second," says Weiss.

"What? No, I was focused," replies Ruby.

"Well either way one got away."

Ruby looks up to see the tail end of a grimm run towards the mountain.

"Let's chase it," suggest Ruby.

"Ok, I'll follow you."

The two of them track the grimm to the entrance of a cave. The cave entrance is just a slit in the rock face. Hardly noticeable at all without first watching the grimm disappear into the shadows within. They stop and try to hear where the grimm went.

"Think it is safe to enter?" askes Ruby.

"No, it would be too hard to fight in the confined space. Best to just let this one go."

They turn to leave and take a step or two before the ground gives way and they fall through the earth.

Dazed, the two realize what happened and slowly recognize their surroundings. As their hearts slow and they focus their eyes, they realize that they are in the cave, but it's not an ordinary cave. For the most part, its a cave. There are rock formations, stalagmites and other formations created by years of water and mineral deposits. What makes this cave strange, is that the walls are perfectly smooth. Ruby stands and looks around. It appears they fell through the ceiling into a small room below the forest floor. The light pouring in from the new skylight bounces around the room revealing smooth stone.

"You ok?" asks Ruby.

"Ya, I used my essence to soften the fall. How about you?"

"Never better."

"Where are we?" asks Weiss.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think this is cave. More like an underground storage shed."

"Really?"

Weiss stands and walks over to Ruby.

"Ya, look at this line."

Ruby points to the line where the wall meets the floor. It is a perfect 90 degree corner that runs the length of the room. Wiess follows it as far as the light stretches.

"I'm going to take a look," says Weiss. She holds a hand in the air and uses her essence to make the tips of her fingers glow. She holds her hand in front of her and walks slowly into the darkness. Ruby waits and keeps a hand on her gun just in case.

"Come here," Weiss says through the darkness, "I think I found something."

Ruby takes a few steps forward and notices the ceiling suddenly get lower. She ducks under and follows the light coming from Wiess. Twenty yards into the cave, Ruby stands and walks over to Weiss.

"What is it?" asks Ruby.

Weiss releases her control on her essence and the light fades from her hands. Ruby's eyes try to adjust to the dark, but notices light emanating from the wall in front of them. On the wall a square of dim blue light glows like fireflies. Weiss touches it with a finger and the light seems to react to her touch.

"It acts like a computer, but I think it is broken," says Weiss. Ruby touches the wall and the light reacts to her as well.

"It's not like a computer though, the light is like part of the rock. I think it is a hologram?"

"Could be, but thats all I could find in this room," says Weiss.

"Wells lets head back, we don't need this cave trapping us."

"Ya lets try to find the others."

Weiss and Ruby leave the cave and search for Yang and Blake.

Later that evening , the team sets up camp and huddles around a small light.

"Its was like a computer screen, but it was on the cave wall," says Weiss.

"It would move when we touched it, but that's about it," says Ruby. Blake sits back and looks at Yang.

"That's a mystery to me, are you sure you didn't hit your head?" says Blake.

"No, you guys probably found some ruins of the Remnant," says Yang. The four of them look at Yang waiting for more.

"What are you talking about?" asks Weiss.

"Wait, even you don't know what I'm talking about? I thought with your fancy education you would have surely heard of it."

"I heard of fairy tales talking about the civilization that existed hundreds of years ago, but I never believed they were true."

"I never heard about them, can you tell us more?" asks Ruby. Yang looks into the night sky.

"Where do I begin? The Remnant is not their real name, really no one knows what they called themselves. All we know is that there are remnants, ruins that are left of their civilization and that we are their descendants. So really we are the Remnants, but that isn't important." explains Yang.

"So they are the ones that made that light Ruby and Weiss saw?" asks Blake.

"They made a lot of things. I don't know about the light, but people who study the ruins say there were very technologically advanced. Most of it seems like magic, energies that have no origin in reality. There is a large ruin to the east, they think was a city. The only thing that is left is the shell of buildings almost like bones from a giant creature."

"Where did they go?" asks Ruby.

"Nobody knows," says Yang.

"They were killed off," says Weiss.

"Nobody knows for certain. They aren't here, but the grimm are, so many people believe the grimm destroyed their civilization. That's why we fight the grimm, encase they come for us, we might be able to defeat them."

"But they have come for us," says Blake, "there has been several wars.

The army even trains for another grimm war."

"Those are the small grimm, my grandfather once told me that the grimm that destroyed the Remnant were much bigger and dangerous. But now they sleep, or so he said," says Yang.

"They are just stories, no one has seen these bigger grimm or even made any breakthroughs with Remnant history," retorts Weiss.

"But why? Why do they attack us?" asks Ruby. The team looks at Ruby, almost like a child asking about death.

"We don't know Ruby," says Yang.

"But does it matter? If they want to fight, then we will fight," says Weiss.

"I agree with White Hair, I'm not afraid to fight," says Blake.

"See, Black Hair has my back." Weiss and Blake look at each other and giggle.

They start to get ready for bed, and do a quick check around their camp for grimm.

"Who is going to stand guard for the first watch?" asks Weiss.

"I can," says Ruby.

"I can do second watch," says Blake, "just don't scare me when you wake me, I scream."

Ruby walks into the dark away from the others and waits. The night sky is clear and a light breeze ruffles the leaves. Ruby takes a deep breath and breathes in pine, and evergreen. She pulls a candy bar out of her pocket and bites off a piece.

"What did we do to deserve their hate," she wonders to herself.

A memory of pain brushes her heart, like the wind brushing against her face. She holds it back, not because he doesn't matter, but because she has no tears to cry. A twig snaps, and Ruby watches the shadows, waiting for movement.

The team wonders in the Emerald Forest for six days. The second day they saw no grimm, and nothing to report. The third day was exhausting battles followed by hunger. The Grimm stole their supplies during the night. Day four was spent much in worry, looking for food. Day five, near the end of their wits, they stumbled upon a supply cache. Yang saw a shuttle fly over a ridge of trees and noticed a bright orange parachute. Upon investigation they found the cache full of food and supplies. They refilled their food and water and set out for the beacon, still unsure where to look.


	6. Chapter 6

J. Chadwick

6) RWBY: Remnant

The Sixth Day

The team awakes to an earthquake. It started as a low rumble, no one paid it much attention. It grew in magnitude and got closer. Then without warning, silence….

The ground gives way under them. Each falls a foot into the now rising earth. Ruby has her breath knocked out of her lungs and struggles to breathe. The air is full of shouts and commotion and the roar of a speeding freight train.

"Where did it come from," yells Yang.

"It was chasing us from the canyon," yells an unfamiliar voice. Ruby coughs and coughs then fills her lungs with air.

"Look out!" yells another unknown voice. A body collides with Ruby, knocking her back to the ground. The weight of the person on top of her is intense, like a tractor crashing into her. Ruby tries to push herself up, but can feel the other person's essence push her back down.

"I can't breath," Ruby yells. As her vision turns to black, the weight suddenly lifts. Ruby gets to her feet and yells, "WHAT THE FU-!" She ducks, as a large black tail swings over her head. Sharp claws pierce into the earth and a large pincer crushes a tree. In a moment, Ruby takes in her surroundings and realizes what is going on.

A large Grimm the size of a bus thrashes in front of her. Yang, Weiss, and Blake along with another team of Hunters try to keep the monster away from Ruby.

"Get out of here, we have it distracted," yells one of the other hunters.

Yang turns to help Ruby leave.

"Wait I don't have my spear," Ruby says.

"Forget it, there are more at home, " Yang says.

"What about them?" asks Blake.

"Leave them, they have it handled. If we stayed we would just be getting in their way," says Weiss.

"We can't just leave them," yells Yang.

"That thing is called a deathstalker. We don't have a chance on our own, we need to run, they know that too," says Weiss.

"Are you sure about that?" asks Yang.

"What do you want me to do, I'm trying to keep us alive," says Weiss.

The deathstalker tears a tree from the earth and throws it. Ruby and the team have to dodge and find cover. The other team disappears and the deathstalker chases after them. Yang gets to her feet and starts to chase after them.

"Where are you going?" asks Weiss.

"I am going to go after them. They can't take that thing down on their own," says Yang.

"So what makes you think you will make the difference?"

Yand stops and turns around to face Weiss.

"At least I can try, apparently that is too much to ask of you." Yang turns and runs off. Blake chases after Yang.

"I go will her, make sure she doesn't do anything dumb," says Blake.

"Too late," says Weiss under her breath.

Ruby walks back to where their camp used to be. Several trees are torn apart and the ground is plowed from the sharp legs of the deathstalker. Ruby tries to gather some of the supplies that are now strewn across the forest floor. Under a log, Ruby finds her spear. She retrieves it to find it snapped in half. Ruby holds it in both hands in front of her. It will work, but just barely, she will need to get a new one when they get back to the academy.

"Why would she not listen to me?" asks Weiss. Ruby turns around to find Weiss kicking a small stone around the camp.

"That is who Yang is. Once she makes a choice she goes," says Ruby.

"She's gonna get herself killed."

"That doesn't stop her," Ruby says, still able to remember the week she spent in the hospital recovering from the bullet wounds.

"Does she has a death wish?" asks Weiss.

"No, she is an extremely caring person, but it comes at a cost. For her, standing still is more painful that getting hurt. It's what makes her, Yang, but also is her greatest weakness, because she doesn't think. She just feels," says Ruby.

"You seem to know her pretty well?" says Weiss.

"You aren't the only one that gets mad at her."

Ruby finishes cleaning up the camp and gathers what supplies she could. She starts walking in the direction Yang ran towards.

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Ya?"

"Do you think we have a chance against that deathstalker?" asks Ruby.

"No."

"Then neither do they, they need our help."

Weiss follows behind Ruby, and picks up a pack of supplies.

"I hope you know what you are doing," says Weiss.

"I'm going towards the fire." Ruby touches Weiss's shoulder and remembers the Hunters Brand. "Family, Honor, Sacrifice." The two walk through the forest following the trail of destruction. Being a hunter isn't just death, Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby and Weiss walk for several hours. They follow a trail of destruction that look like the movements of the deathstalker. No fighting. Ruby was relieved, but was beginning to feel anxious.

"I don't think they can keep this up for much longer. Even with essance your stamina only lasts so long, they can't keep running" says Weiss.

"What do you think we should do?" asks Ruby.

"I think they are tired, if they were smart they would try to find high ground. It's easier to defend from."

"Should we just follow the trail, eventually it will just lead us to them?"

"Eventually, might not be soon enough. They could be dead by the time we follow every twist and turn."

Ruby folds her arms and thinks. She looks at the trail in front of them and the trail behind them. There seems to be no discernible pattern. Following the trail might lead them to the group, but they might be too late. But walking in a random direction could be just as fatal to the other hunters. Ruby sighs, "this is ridiculous, how are we going to find them in time?"

"There is a technique that we can try," says Weiss. Ruby turns around.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's something that I heard about but haven't really tried. You can use essence to find other hunters," says Weiss.

"Well that sounds super useful, at least right now. Why didn't you mention it before?" asks Ruby.

"Because I am not good at, and it sounds silly," says Weiss.

"I don't care, how do you do it?"

"We have to hold hands first," says Weiss. Ruby walks over to Weiss and holds out her hands.

"Ok, next step," says Ruby.

"Then I extend my essence out as far as I can and search for the others," says Weiss.

"How will you know you found them?" asks Ruby.

"Their essence will resist mine. Like two magnets." Ruby waits. Weiss extendeds her essence. Ruby feels a force gentle push on her, then slips past her like a strong breeze. Weiss has her eyes closed and winces in pain.

"What's wrong?" asks Ruby.

"I can only go so far before I strain myself." Five minutes past, then twenty. Ruby's hands began to sweat, and she hopes Weiss doesn't notice.

"I think I found them, but," benings Weiss.

"But what?" asks Ruby, her voice with mild concern.

"Someone is missing."

"Where are they?" asks Ruby.

"Towards the mountain, I could only make out the direction, but they aren't moving, so let's hurry," says Wiess.

"Right let's go," says Ruby.

The two of them let go of hands and Ruby wipes hers off on her pants. They start running in the direction of the nearest mountain, leaving the trail of destruction behind them. As they run through the forest, using their essence to propel them forward, Ruby asks.

"Where did you learn about that technique?"

"I found it in a book," says Weiss.

"A survival book? Or something about hunters?" asks Ruby.

"Something like that, it was a romance novel," says Weiss. Her face flushes red.

"Oh, great," sighs Ruby.

Twenty minutes later Ruby and Weiss arrive at the scene of a deathstalker stalking its prey. The remaining hunters hang to the side of a cliff, just inches out of the reach of the deathstalker. Its claws tearing at the rock face, throwing shards of rock to the forest floor.

"Where's Yang?" Ruby asks.

"There, and Blake is with her," says Weiss. Ruby sighs a breath of relief.

"What do we do? We can't fight that thing."

"What if we scare it off, that might give us a chance."

"What scares a deathstalker?" asks Ruby.

"Being overwhelmed," says Weiss. Ruby looks in her direction.

"So what do we do?"

"Something stupid."

Weiss runs from their cover and throws a rock past the deathstalker.

"Hey!" She yells at the top of her lungs. The deathstalker turns to look at the rock.

"When that thing turns we all have to attack it." The deathstalker hears Weiss, and whips around. It blinks, then charges. Weiss brandishes her rapier, and gets a stance to face it.

"Twenty years of dueling, my ass," she mutters under her breath.

"Weiss!" Ruby yells and crashes out of her cover.

The deathstalker tears through the gravel and dirt and in a mighty swipe, reaches out for Weiss. She ducks, and the claw crashes into the cliff wall sending a shower of stone into the air. Weiss stands and in a fluid motion slashes the front leg of the deathstalker off. Ruby bolts forward, the smell of cracked rock fills her claw firmly planted in the wall flings back, smacking Ruby into the forest floor. Even with her essence, the blow knocks the air out of her and sends her head spinning. She tries to breathe, but chokes on her own throat. She tries to swallow, but no air. She breathes through her nose, and her lungs fill with air.

The deathstalker and Weiss dance around each other. Weiss tries to stay out of its reach, but the deathstalker steps forward every chance it gets. Ruby gets to her feet and leaps to the deathstalker with her essence. She jabs her broken spear into the creature's tail with such force she buries her weapon and half her arm into the body of the creature. Warm blood douses Ruby's arm as she tries to frantically pull the weapon from the deathstalker. A second later the monster turns and tries to crush Ruby again. With force Ruby is launched to the side, and rolls across the gravel. It takes her a moment to realise Blake had tackled her.

"Get out of here, you are only gonna get in the way."

Blake brandishes her weapon, a curved blade on a chain. She swings the weapon over her head, then Ruby blinks and she is gonna. She spots Blake swinging from the tail of the grimm, her chain wrapped around its tail. She flicks her wrist and the blade cuts a deep gouge into its tail. A claw reaches up to grab Blake, but she disappears before the danger gets close. Another hunter from the other team steps in and lands on top of the deathstalker, riding it like a bucking bronco.

"Ruby help Yang, she's injured, she can't walk." Blake jumps back into the action, and nearly misses a claw.

Ruby runs over to the cliff side and starts to climb up to help Yang.

"Yang you ok?"

"I fractured my foot, I can't put any weight on it."

"I need to get you out of here," says Ruby.

"How?"

"One second."

Ruby grabs Yang under her legs and lifts her off the ground. She turns to the ledge and jumps to the ground. She hits the ground, but uses her essence, to cushion the fall. Ruby is hit with a sudden wave of nausea and almost loses her breath again.

"Thanks," Yang says.

"Ya no problem."

A yell of pain, the deathstalker pins a hunter from the other team against the cliff with its large claw. Its tail strikes narrowly missing the hunters head, a fatal blow, but a miss. Weiss takes the opening and stabs one of the deathstalkers eyes. A screech not from the world pierces the air, causing everyone to cover their ears. The death stalker squirms and bolts into the forest.

"This is our chance," yells Ruby. She helps Yang limp over to the other two.

"We need to get out of here, I'm not sure how much more I can keep this up. I used up half my essence just avoiding it's attacks," says Weiss.

"My lungs are burning, I can't hardly breathe," Blake pants with her hands on her knees.

"And the others?" ask's Yang.

"Go", a hunter from the other team yells, "We got this, you guys go get help."

"We can't just leave you," yells Yang.

"I would rather we don't all die here, you guys leave, fight another day."

"But-" Yang tries to argue.

"Stop, you are in no shape to fight, we are going," cuts in Weiss.

Blake puts an arm under Yang and she and Ruby carry her into the forest.

"We will send help, try to get out of here before it comes back," yells Ruby.

"Got it," replies the other hunter.

The team runs south. Weiss leads the way, her weapon drawn. She stops every hundred feet and looks behind them.

"I don't hear anything, but we need to keep going."

The head towards a clearing they found the day before. Yang swears the entire way, and tears stream down her face. She isn't hurt, but mad. As the team enters the clearing a transport touches down. A squad of troops with rifles exit and run towards them. They help carry Yang to the transport.

"There was another team in there, we were attacked by a deathstalker," yells Ruby over the sound of the transports engines.

"We know, we were monitoring the situation, we will go get them."

Some of the troopers run off towards the forest while the leader stays with the team.

"Take this transport back to the school, the test is over. Report to the infirmary when you get back, get some rest it's been a long day."

"What about the other team?" yells Yang.

"We will get them, another transport is coming, we will exfil with them."

The team gets into the transport, the bay door lifts from the ground. The engines rev up and the transport leaves the ground. As the back door closes, the trooper leader salutes the team, then runs towards the forest.

The ride home was silent, no one looked at each other.

\- 11:31 pm (Infirmary) -

Ruby sits next to Yang as the doctors x-ray her foot. The other two were cleared and went back to the apartment. Yang stared at the ceiling, her eyes unblinking. Ruby couldn't tell what emotion was coursing through her body. Yang was mad, sad, angry, frustrated, she couldn't decide which. Ruby sat, waiting in silence, trying to think of what to say. Her heart hurt. Like a cold gripped her soul, crippling her. Yang was tormenting herself, and Ruby knew she couldn't do anything to help it.

"It wasn't your fault," Ruby says. The words wash over Yang like a wave over the beach.

Blake silently walks into the room and stands next to Ruby with her arms folded.

"Hey Blake," says Ruby.

"Has she said anything," she asks.

"No, not yet."

"She might not talk for a bit. One of the hunters from the team stepped in front of her to block a blow, and it killed him. The hit was so strong it broke Yang's foot. He died in her arms. I have never seen someone so mad."

Ruby was shocked, and without words.

"What about the others, are they ok?"

"Weiss is ok, I told her what happened, she is difficult. She brushed it off like yesterday's news. But the other team came back alive, one with minor injuries like Yang, and another in critical condition, but they should recover. I hope."

Blake pulls up a chair and sits.

"How are you?" asks Blake.

"Im ok, just worried."

"Go get some rest, i'll stay with her. I grew up on the streets so this isn't new to me."

"Ok, thanks."

Ruby stands and places a hand on Yang. Yang turns away, but huffs. Her way of acknowledging her. Ruby leaves and goes back to the apartment.

Ruby walks in to see Weiss with her weapon drawn. She is sparing with the air and yelling.

"Oh, sorry," Weiss says. She shealths her weapon. "How is Yang?"

"She still isn't talking," Ruby says.

Weiss shakes her head. "I just don't get that."

"What?"

"Not talking, if something is bothering her, she should talk about it," Weiss draws her rapier and slashes at the air. She jabs and nearly trips. "Damn it," she whispers.

"Something bothering you?"

"No, just practicing."

"Right," Ruby says under her breath.


End file.
